Juego de Castas
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Caste Heaven AU!/Llegó de repente. La caja vacía de cartas sobre el escritorio significaba que ese día por la tarde, en esa clase, comenzaría el juego de castas. Colaboración con Oikawa Kane (Hetero RoBul, 2pRomHun y Checoslovaquia) *Uso de nyos y 2p*


Frases como "la supervivencia del más fuerte ", "el pez grande se come al chico" o "el mejor adaptado es el que sobrevive" son comunes y, aunque por supuesto no son del todo incorrectas, aunque posiblemente sólo las relacionemos con los animales y no con el mismo hombre. Quien en sí es un fuerte exponente de estas.

Llegó de repente. La caja vacía de cartas sobre el escritorio significaba que ese día por la tarde, en esa clase, comenzaría el juego de castas.

Hoy las castas del 3° grado, grupo A cambiarían. Después de clases tres misteriosos estudiantes con bolsas de papel cubriéndoles la cara entraron en el aula. Los estudiantes permanecieron ahí nerviosos, puesto que ya sabían de qué se trataba.

—Hola. Somos el comité ejecutivo del juego de castas—dijo uno de ellos, quien fue el único que le dio la cara al resto de los alumnos mientras sus dos acompañantes dibujaban la pirámide en las que se dividían los rangos —Muy bien todos los de este grupo, ahora mismo decidiremos sobre los nuevos rangos de su clase—.

—La regla es simple, solo encuentren una carta de las que están regadas por todas partes en esta escuela y la traen de regreso al aula—explicó un segundo —Cuanto mayor es el número en la tarjeta, mayor es su rango. El más alto es el rey, y el más bajo es el Joker. Cualquiera que no participe en el juego o desobedezca las reglas se convertirá en un "objetivo"—.

—¡El juego empieza ahora!—

Todos salieron despavoridos del aula, entre empujones y jalones pudieron dispersarse por los pasillos y comenzar a buscar. Alguien despreocupadamente mantenía un paso lento, bajando las escaleras mientras observaba a quien se había mantenido como la reina siendo abandonada por su sequito —Todos están tan desesperados—comenzó a seguirle el paso, cuidando de no ser descubierto. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro en tanto seguía a la antigua reina —Traeré la carta perfecta—

 _*Juego de Casta: Clase 3-A*_

Los cuervos cantaban su melodía augurando el desastre. Su continuo resonar eran la cortina perfecta de los gritos y gemidos de dolor de la chica sometida. Aquella cuyas manos golpearon el suelo cuando cayó inconsciente debido al ataque que la había dejado tan débil.

El cuerpo, aún con vida, fue dejado entre unos arbustos por el agresor de botas negras y ropa hecha girones. Debajo de su calzado sobresalía la pequeña esquina de la carta por la que había peleado; tomándola entre sus manos con delicadeza, observándola con los ojos brillando al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta, alejándose de aquel sitio con la carta en alto.

Tan sólo miró atrás por el rabillo del ojo, notando como la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Su boca formo una sonrisa que solamente irradiaba el orgullo de sus negras intenciones.

-Eres mía, querida- besó aquella carta como quien besa un amuleto -Larga vida a la reina-

Guardó la carta en la bolsa de su saco antes de entrar de nuevo al edificio principal de la academia en la que nos encontramos.

Esa carta hurtada marcaba un lugar seguro en la casta mayor. Aseguraba protección, admiración y sobre todo temor.

Aquella carta, la Reina, tan sólo marcaría el inicio de una serie de eventos que nadie de la Academia W quisiera mencionar jamás.

* * *

 _El Juego de Castas._

En esta escuela, nadie sabe quién lo inició, ni cuándo empezó.

El rey tiene control sobre la clase. Y los objetivos son los rangos inferiores, que están marcados para ser intimidados.

Este es el orden de este mundo.

—¿Escuchaste? Hubo un juego de castas ayer en la tarde en la clase 3-A—se murmuraba un grupo de chicas que paseaba por los pasillos. Era el inicio de año, y el número de estudiantes había cambiado, esa era la orden para dar pie al juego.

—¿En verdad? ¿Quién es el rey ahora?—

—Sadiq Adnan de nuevo, seguro se las arregló para que le consiguieran la carta—

—Lo que es sorprendente es la nueva reina—

—¿Quién es?—

—Solía estar al fondo de los rangos, una chica rara, una gótica—la chica miró hacia todos los lados cerciorándose de que no fuera escuchada —Además se sabe que la anterior reina fue atacada durante el juego y ahora está suspendida, pobrecita seguro fue tramado por ella… la nueva reina Nicoleta—

—Dicen que cuando mencionan el nombre la bruja aparece—la aludida las sorprendió a todas las chicas.

—Ah, no estábamos diciendo nada malo—se apresuraron a explicar, pero a la chica rumana del cabello rubio cereza no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—En un futuro, será mejor que midan sus palabras, puede que se les regrese—espetó antes de irse, llevando detrás de sí a un pequeño sequito de chicas de su clase que ahora la idolatraban aun cuando apenas un día antes la trataban como basura.

No iba a perder más tiempo explicando el cómo encontró aquella carta, tan sólo le cayó del cielo. Así de simple y verídica era la explicación que les dio a los de su clase y a los de comité.

Solía estar en el fondo, era una gótica, excluida y objeto de burlas, obligada a vestir de negro casi por completo. Lo sentía por la antigua reina, pero creía que en el fondo se había buscado que le pasara eso.

El juego se utiliza para decidir el estatus de las personas en esta escuela. Una vez decidido, la casta es absoluta. Hasta el próximo juego, los estudiantes deben obedecer y actuar de acuerdo a sus rangos.

—¡Nicoleta, siéntate con nosotras—exclamó una voz al verla entrar en la cafetería. Era una chica de largo cabello castaño, hermosa y de cuerpo envidiable que compartía la mesa con otra chica de cabello negro corto que podía describirse con los mismos adjetivos.

Nicoleta despidió a su sequito y se dirigió a su mesa —Hola, Erzebeth y Darina— les saludó con un nudo en la garganta.

—No mordemos, cariño así que no tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa—dijo quien la había llamado, Erzebeth. Una chica húngara y respectiva reina de su clase, anteriormente sólo habían intercambiado miradas de desdén, pero ahora que estaban en el mismo rango podían actuar como amigas, sí del tipo de amigas que te quemaría la cara con una plancha si tuvieran oportunidad.

—Claro, lo siento—se sentó derecha, probando un poco del almuerzo que le habían guardado las otras dos. —Me es difícil acostumbrarme a este nuevo rango—

—Fue un cambio drástico, es normal—agregó su segunda acompañante, la chica del cabello negro corto y ojos color miel, la reina de la clase C, Darina Ivanova —Y debo resaltar que estas a la altura, tu maquillaje es bueno, aunque puede ser mejor, tienes buena estructura ósea, si pudiera rebanar tu cráneo desde el inicio de tu frente tendría mitades iguales, eso es muy importante—.

—Y también tienes buen gusto en ropa, te ves muy bella y cientos de miradas te seguían cuando entraste, pero claro a los hombres de aquí les impresionaría más verte sin ropa alguna—rio Erzebeth, dando por hecho la inocencia intacta de Nicoleta.

La rumana apretó los labios, intentando guardarse la variedad de palabras malsonantes que había pensado —No me acostaré con nadie, ni aunque me lo pidiesen—.

—Que adorable, pero la tentación es grande en este juego. La ambición también, tu antecesora lo sabía bien y aun así quiso volver a jugar su suerte para conseguir la carta más alta ¿Qué ganó? Huesos rotos y una visita al hospital—pronunció Erzebeth, como si ese fuera el chiste del año más que un asunto de gravedad. —Ella, como tú, tampoco era la persona más lista sentada en esta mesa—.

La húngara se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa despótica en su rostro —He sido reina durante mis tres años de preparatoria y esta es tu primera vez, mantente en mi lado del juego Nicoleta y deja esa faceta de mojigata que te cargas, somos jóvenes lo mejor que podemos hacer es divertirse con este juego—se marchó, abaniqueando su corta falda con el movimiento de sus caderas.

"Que zorra" pensó Nicoleta —Ella se toma este juego muy seriamente ¿no es así?—le preguntó a Darina.

—Como todo el mundo, pero ella tiene un grado de razón. Diviértete en este juego—se levantó igualmente, llevándose su bandeja de almuerzo consigo —Y si me disculpas, estaré terminando mi almuerzo en el baño—

—Diviértete tragando tus propios dedos— murmuró por lo bajo dejando que Darina se marchase. La mesa pasó poco tiempo solitaria, varios chicos fueron a reunirse con ella para empezar a cortejarla, pero Nicoleta solamente repasaba las palabras de Erzebeth "Divertirme con el juego… mi diversión empezó desde antes de que me lo dijeras, Erzebeth"

El mundo de Nicoleta pudo haber sido seguro y maravilloso, si tan sólo no lo hubiese conocido.

* * *

*Clase 3-B*

El ambiente del juego se fue estableciendo cada vez más fuerte semana con semana. Erzebeth observaba su 'Reino' con cierto orgullo, ella a perspectiva de todos lo tenía todo, belleza, dinero y era la más codiciada por los chicos de su grado, muchas invitaciones para tener sexo le llegaban cada día. Y ella como toda una reina, las rechazaba todas con suma crueldad.

Era parte de lo que le divertía de su status. Aun sin el juego ella estaría por encima de todos, siempre había sido así.

La chica salió de su aula en busca de aire fresco, escuchando las voces a sus espaldas que si no la criticaban la adulaban. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza; el viento soplaba suavemente, golpeando su rostro y haciendo volar su cabello.

Extendió sus manos, como si fuera la reina del mundo viviendo aquel juego… la realidad llegó de golpe y entró en pánico. Manteniéndose a las órdenes de la sociedad, teniendo buen sentido, familia y escuela. Hay muchas cosas que conforman el marco de este mundo.

No liberarse de este marco que se establece no era absolutamente para ella. Estaba vacía, hueca; detrás de aquella mascara no había nada, sólo una chica que no valía la pena y se escudaba en el papel que le toco desempeñar.

Necesitaba con urgencia algo a lo que aferrarse en esta vida, algo que le diera sentido. Estaba desesperada, temía que este lado tan inseguro de ella saliera a la luz, de ser así toda su credibilidad y fachada de reina inalcanzable se caerían por la borda.

La puerta detrás suyo se abrió, sacándole un grito ahogado debido al susto.

—Lo lamento, creí que no habría nadie aquí. Me retiraré—era un chico que portaba de modo correcto el uniforme y daba pinta de ser muy formal.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres?—Erzebeth fue reincorporándose, observando fijamente a su acompañante.

—Ion Lupei, un chico sobresaliente de tu clase. Te agradecería que no lo olvidaras— expresó el chico con voz serena. Pasaba por cualquier estudiante aburrido y común. Si no fuera por las gafas que escondían sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, él fácilmente seria confundido por alguien de un rango mayor, como un Jack. —Parece que hay algo que te acompleja—.

—Nadie cumple mis expectativas—admitió. Total, él no diría nada, ya que era una simple carta de 8' contra una reina —Todos se acoplan a su rol, actúan como deben, siempre ha sido así y comienza a ser aburrido, pero la peor parte es que yo soy igual—.

Ion se quedó viéndola por un momento, se aflojó la corbata antes de poder decir algo —Es porque así son las reglas del juego: o actúas conforme a lo que te toca o de otra forma terminaras así…—

Señaló la orilla de la azotea, indicándole que se asomara. Lo hiso por pura curiosidad.

Ambos se asomaron, siendo espectadores de aquel violento acto. Debajo de ellos, al lado de las jardineras, un grupo de estudiantes de primer año estaba sometiendo a golpes a quien desde su perspectiva parecía ser el "objetivo". El pobre y miserable chico gemía de dolor mientras varios golpes asestaban en su rostro. Le llovían insultos y se le fue desprendido de sus ropas, dejándolo por completo desnudo a los ojos de la mayor parte de la escuela que, como ellos, solamente estaban de espectadores.

Sus atacantes no conformes con eso lo ataron de manos y piernas, dejando que el mayor de todos lo sodomizara.

Erzebeth dio un paso hacia atrás, pálida del susto.

Los profesores no interferirían en aquella riña, ellos no tenían poder en el juego.

—Un objetivo de primer grado quiso decirle a un profesor sobre el juego y ese fue su castigo, el pobre imbécil no aguantó el destino que le tocó—

La húngara seguía helada, temblando por lo que había visto. Jamás presenció ese lado del juego antes, ella solamente se hundió en el lado bueno, donde todos la adulaban y amaban al grado de considerarse un regalo del cielo para todo quien la rodeara.

Que ingenua había sido, ni siquiera había saboreado lo cruel que era el mundo hasta ese momento.

—No necesitas asustarte. Estar vivo significa que te herirán—Ion se revolvía el cabello despeinándose.

—Creí que nadie salía herido en este juego, que las reglas nos protegían a todos—

Él rio por lo bajo —Las reglas pueden romperse siempre y cuando nadie este observando… como aquí, nadie sube desde que aquella chica extraña se lanzó, por lo que es un lugar perfecto donde tú, la chica perfecta puede llorar por su insignificante vida y yo dejar atrás mi rol de niño bueno—

Sus lentes quedaron fuera de su vestimenta. Su apariencia tan formal quedo atrás. Se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia aproximarse a la escuela, los espectadores y los abusadores se dispersaron antes de que llegaran; nadie diría nada, estaba contra las reglas delatarse los unos a los otros.

Ion encendió un cigarrillo que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras observaba como un par de paramédicos cargaban con el cuerpo del menor golpeado y ensangrentado.

—Un chico de notas sobresalientes, pero que buen muchacho—bufó Erzebeth, mirando la facha actual de Ion igual lo llegaría a confundir con un chico rebelde, aunque la descripción que más le pegaba era: escéptico. Se suponía que era un chico de honores, que se preocupaba por sus pares, pero en verdad no tenía el menor interés en lo que le pasara al resto del mundo. Se recargó en su brazo adquiriendo un notorio interés en él —Entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? —

—No te lo diré—sonrió alejándose un poco —Y de ti no tengo que preguntar, ya que eres una reina perfecta y correcta— le extendió un cigarrillo —¿O me equivoco?—

—Soy alguien que quiere jugar bajo sus propias reglas—tomó el cigarrillo dejando que él lo encendiera, lo probó y siendo este el primero causó que comenzara a toser sin parar, a pesar de eso le pareció bastante emocionante.

La campana había sonado y todos debían volver a su papel normal.

Ion fue acomodándose la ropa y colocándose sus lentes —No, no hay que regresar—le pidió la chica reteniéndole del brazo —Quédate aquí conmigo un rato mas—

Ladeo una sonrisa—Como desees, mi reina—

Erzebeth satisfecha lo hiso permanecer a su lado el tiempo que quiso, veía en Ion un dulce prohibido que deseaba probar. No le importaba ser descubierta o la magnitud del castigo le cayera por romper las reglas, olvidarse de la máscara que llevaba pegada al rostro gracias al juego. No le temía al dolor.

 _Ese dolor es prueba de que se está vivo._

* * *

*Clase 3-A*

Nicoleta observaba su alrededor, a todos esos bufones sumidos en su rol, fanfarroneando y molestando a los de rango bajo.

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que la antigua reina volviera a clases, entrando con cierto temor de toparse con la actual. Para su suerte, el agresor fue lo suficientemente benévolo como para dejarle una carta más o menos digna, un 3, la carta del nerd.

El ambiente del aula estaba normal, equilibrado, todo seguía su curso. Ella se sentaba con el rey Sadiq y sus seguidores lame botas, cosa que ella odiaba más que al propio rey que en el pasado le gastó una la mala broma de esconder un vibrador en su mochila.

—Señorita Lupei, pase al frente a leer un fragmento de la obra de Herman Melville—la instrucción del profesor fue su boleto de salida fuera de ese mar de testosterona en el que se estaba ahogando.

Sostuvo el libro y comenzó a leer _—"Hay ciertos raros momentos y ocasiones en los que este extraño y enrevesado asunto al que llamamos vida, en el que un hombre toma todo de este universo como una broma pesada…"_ —todos los ojos estaban centrados en ella, pero su mirada sólo se cruzó con la de una persona.

Penúltima fila, primer asiento. Usaba una larga gabardina negra encima de un simple conjunto de jeans y camisa blanca. Era un chico que no recordaba haber visto en años anteriores, de ser así lo hubiese recordado perfectamente, tenía los más bellos ojos verdes que jamás vio y el cabello más negro también.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo a centrarse en su lectura evitando una reprimenda del profesor _—"…y aunque sólo llega a discernir su gracia vagamente, tiene más que sospechas que de la broma no es a expensas de nadie, sino de él mismo"_ —

—Muy bien, señorita tome asiento— el resto de la clase le aplaudió, unos más entusiasmados de otros. Ella decidió ocupar el asiento libre al lado del "Chico Sin-Nombre" por el resto de la clase. No se dijeron ni una palabra, tan sólo intercambiaban miradas, y una que otra sonrisa que estimulaba un coqueteo que no se podría dar en ese momento.

El rey se dio cuenta de ello, no lucía muy contento.

Dada por terminada la clase, el chico se levantó y salió del aula sin darle oportunidad a Nicoleta de preguntarle su nombre.

Comenzó a darle interés, aquella aura de misterio le atraía más y el hecho de que pareciera no intimidarle o importarle el rol que desempeñaba.

Soltó un suspiro antes de salir del mismo modo para reunirse con Erzebeth y Darina.

Por otra parte, a Sadiq y sus seguidores no les pareció el notorio interés que aquel extraño "excéntrico" había puesto en la reina de la clase.

—Denle una lección—ordenó el rey —Háganle recordar quién manda aquí—.

Gupta y Aran asintieron animados, llenos de energía fueron en busca de su presa. Esperarían al final del día para interceptarlo y humillarle ante toda la escuela.

* * *

*Clase 3-C*

La clase C parecía por mucho la más normal de las tres. Poseía alumnos extraordinarios y el juego no tenía impacto negativo en la mayoría, porque algo que igual tenia de especial es que en el reseteo del juego jamás encontraron la carta del Joker lo que significaba que no había objetivo al cual maltratar.

El rey era un chico eslovaco de nombre Erik el cual era muy querido por sus compañeros, aun sin el juego él hubiera estado en la cima de los rangos. Era gracioso, de apariencia atractiva y bastante humilde.

Darina era la reina, la mejor de su clase y en contraste de Erik, ella tenía menos de cincuenta gramos de humildad en todo su cuerpo. Llegaba a ser presumida, pero sin llegar a hartar a los demás, igualmente como las otras dos reinas de su grado era demasiado bella. Darina era segura de sí misma, fuerte y difícil de derribar como un edificio.

Si bien la clase C no se quedaba atrás con las otras dos en cuanto se refería al sexo entre alumnos, si tenían ciertas preferencias, eran más selectivos y no se dejaban engatusar por cualquiera, cada uno tenía ciertos puntos a seguir para escoger alguna pareja con la cual relacionarse de modo sexual.

Y aunque eso pareciese complicado, esta clase tenía demasiada de esa actividad.

Darina igual tenía esos puntos para buscar pareja, su tipo de chico, y ese no era otro que Erik.

Ella pasó su primer año del juego de castas siendo un 8, un estudiante sobresaliente, papel que se le hizo fácil debido a su gran intelecto. Gracias a este mismo y a varias veces que se quedó a observar como el juego se llevaba a cabo, incluso espiando conversaciones del comité pudo hacerse una idea de cómo escondían las cartas.

En su segundo año, gracias a su idea fue directo a donde sabía que encontraría la carta de la reina, uno de los lugares más distantes dentro de la escuela, se trataba de una jardinera de rosales dentro de un jardín donde los encargados de cuidar las plantas fumaban hierva. La carta de la reina estaba entre los arbustos llenos de espinas.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que Erik sería el rey de su clase a su lado. Pero esa felicidad le duró poco.

Es cierto que el poder corrompe hasta los que parecen más nobles. Erik no fue la excepción.

Una cosa que Darina no mencionaba de Erik era que ambos estaban relacionados de alguna forma, vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero no eran hermanos. Ambos fueron adoptados por la misma familia, fueron encontrados juntos a las puertas de un orfanato.

Erik no llegaba al extremo de ser cruel, pero disfrutaba de las bromas pesadas y juegos físicos, al igual que disfrutaba de los placeres físicos que le pudieran ofrecer.

Darina y Erik tuvieron su primera vez juntos… cuando tenían catorce años. Nadie en la escuela lo sabía.

Durante segundo grado siendo reyes mantuvieron una relación estable y ejemplar mientras las puertas se encontraran abiertas y estaban bajo las miradas de todos, pero como todos poseían aquella mascara que escondía su verdadero ser.

En las sombras, ambos satisfacían sus deseos, encontrando placer en el cuerpo y caricias del otro. Darina era feliz de este modo, pensando que Erik era solamente suyo.

El problema surgió cuando Erik comenzó a tener sexo con chicos, se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito dentro de la escuela. Solía encerrarse en el salón audiovisual para tener encuentros con chicos menores que buscaban favores suyos.

Darina era la única chica con la que se acostaba, y aunque fuera así los celos la fueron comiendo por dentro hasta que la cegaron.

Le contó esto al rey de otra clase, ofreciéndole una tarde divertida con ella a cambio de escarmentar a Erik.

Aquel chico lo intercepto en los vestuarios junto con otros más, le rasgaron la ropa y pintaron en su cuerpo con pintura en aerosol aquella palabra que lo destruiría por completo "Marica".

Desde ese día, Erik sólo buscó a Darina aun avergonzado de sí mismo. Darina le abría sus brazos y otras partes de ella, le ofrecía consuelo y calor. Él no se apartaría de su lado nunca más.

Y cuando pasaron a tercer grado hiso otra jugarreta para el juego de castas, mantendría a Erik como rey y ella jugaría con su suerte para encontrar las cartas.

Sin preocuparse o precipitarse cuando la búsqueda de cartas empezó, ella a paseó tranquila por varios lugares y buscó. La primera que encontró estaba en el suelo del primer piso.

Sonrió ante su suerte y la levanto. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la volteó, se trataba del Joker.

Llena de histeria corrió hacia donde pensó que estarían las cartas de los rangos altos. Ya no en el jardín, sino en la terraza, casi en la orilla y con peligro de caerse entre dos tejas estaba la carta del rey. Eso era suficiente, quiso regresar al aula y en su camino se topó con Erik, quien ya cargaba su carta protegida con todo y vida.

—¿Qué lugar tienes?—le preguntó.

El chico eslovaco negó rápidamente y le entregó la carta que había encontrado.

La carta de la reina.

—Es la que más se te apega—dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Elije una—dijo ella con un tono demasiado seco, extendiéndole el par de cartas que le pertenecían.

Erik miró indeciso ambas opciones, era una decisión arriesgada ya que ni siquiera sabía el contenido de ambas. Eligió la que tenía a la derecha.

El resto ya era historia.

La clase C aparentaba ser la más pacifica, cuyos reyes eran gente noble. Sin saber siquiera que el verdadero poder detrás del rey no era un chico, Erik no tenía el mando del grupo, sólo era una marioneta del verdadero soberano. Darina por derecho era el rey, sacando provecho de lo emocionalmente frágil que era Erik le fue sencillo el convencerlo de cómo actuar y esta _rey_ igualmente por ley era el joker que estaba perdido.

Darina Ivanova no jugaba limpio, era tres papeles en uno, poseía su propio rey marioneta, ella era la base y la cima de la pirámide de estatus. Aquella aula era su Utopía. No se arrepentía de los métodos que uso para conseguirla.

Ella no tenía vergüenza alguna ni ningún remordimiento. Y si llegaba a sentirlo sólo le bastaba con recordar su filosofía "Todos tenemos algo que odiamos, todos tenemos maldad en el corazón, todos tenemos secretos inconfesables…"

—Larga vida a la reina—

 _Miedo, ira, mentira, lujuria, celos y envidia._

 _Se esconden demasiadas sombras debajo de nuestras máscaras. En este mundo, el Cielo y el Infierno pueden cambiar de lugar muy fácilmente._


End file.
